Freaky Konoha
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: A jutsu that switches peoples personalities. I've never heard of such one. But maybe Orochimaru might have known of it. It has to be a forbidden jutsu. But why would they use it? And who is the caster? Great I'm captured by the village and also in danger by these idiots who like to switch people's personalities. Can things get any worse? Too bad for Sasuke-Kun? R&R :)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: Sasuke x Naruto. Do not like then do not read please._

_Note: Enjoy the story._

Chapter One

I was in a chair with my wrists chained to the armrest and my ankles chained to the legs of the chair. Something wasn't right in the village. Everything seemed weird and wrong. Naruto wasn't himself, Sakura wasn't herself, and the whole village wasn't itself. Suddenly the door opened and walked in Naruto, the idiot Hokage.

"Now we have to get down to business! Bringing Sasuke to the village can and most likely will pose a threat to the entire village and the well-being of the alliance between the great nations! Do you understand?" said Naruto as he spoke to the ANBUs who looked really terrified of the blonde.

"Yes Naruto!" said the ANBUs as Naruto took a deep breath in.

"It's Hokage not Naruto!" said Naruto as he turned to look at me with a rather pissed off face.

Naruto's face wasn't nailed with a huge smile or careless blue eyes instead he had a frown and angry blue eyes. Which wasn't normal for him; Naruto always was smiling and entirely careless. He bent down and looked into my eyes.

"I loved you! But what's the use of telling you when you already know. Let me think! Because you tried to kill me!" screamed Naruto as I stared at him with a confused expression. When has Naruto ever loved me? Maybe he means like a brotherly love. "I will kill you if you try to escape Mr. Uchiha!"

Naruto turned around and walked back outside in the hallway when he suddenly stopped. He took a big sigh and screamed. He looked wet.

"Who threw a water balloon at me? Who?" screamed Naruto.

"The amazing prankster Sakura!" said Sakura as I saw her face glued with a huge grin and careless eyes. Since when did Sakura become a prankster?

"Sakura I swear if you do another one of your pranks I will have your ass shipped to another village!" yelled Naruto as he walked away huffing and puffing. It's like their personalities were switched.

"Sakura-Chan! I have come with the things needed for our youth! " screamed Kakashi as he gave me a thumbs up. What the fuck is going on? When did Kakashi start to use the word youth and started to call Sakura, Sakura-Chan?

Kakashi smiled at me through his mask as my eyes widened. He shoved a ball into my mouth and taped my mouth with duct tape. Sakura skipped into the room and giggled.

"Kakashi-Sensei do you want to see my new sexy no jutsu?" asked Sakura as I stared at her. When does Sakura started to do the sexy no jutsu? What the fuck is going on?

"Not now Sakura-Chan. I am going to practice my hundred one handed pushups," said Kakashi as I stared at him. What the fuck is happening in this village? It's like all their personalities was switched!

Kakashi walked out the room while Sakura stared at me with a grin.

"Well do you want to see it Sasuke?" said Sakura as I shook my head. "Well fine then!"

Sakura skipped out the room and closed the door behind her. Suddenly the door opened again and Sakura skipped inside.

"Oopsy daisy I forgot to bandage your eyes," said Sakura as she grabbed the white cloth bandage and wrapped them around my eyes. After she was done she whispered into my ears. "Don't be angry Sasuke"

She skipped out the bedroom again and closed the door behind her. Now my sight is gone, I can't talk, and I'm chained to a chair! And this whole village is crazy!

I woke up and saw nothing. All I saw was darkness but I heard someone speaking. It sounded like Naruto.

"I can't believe you Kakashi! I asked you to gag him but not ball gag him! I'm going to go crazy! With you idiots!" screamed Naruto.

"Don't be so negative Naruto-Chan. You have to be youthful!" said Kakashi.

"I am so sick and tired of your "be so youthful" attitude Kakashi!" screamed Naruto. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going crazy! Crazy! Crazy!"

Yup he definitely sounds like Sakura pissed off. Kakashi sounds like Guy. Sakura sounds like Naruto. And I bet Guy sounds like Kakashi. I heard them leave the bedroom with Naruto muttering something about being crazy. I could feel the ball in my mouth! It was terrible! Suddenly the door opened again and someone came stomping in. The duct tape was ripped off of my mouth and the ball was taken out of my mouth as well.

"Can't anyone in this damn village do their job right!" said Naruto as he threw the ball out the window. Violent just like Sakura! Suddenly Naruto shoved a cloth into my mouth and tied it around the back of my head. "I do not want you to look like a sex object. So yeah I'll be leaving now"

I heard him stomp away and close the door. That's the reason he didn't want me to have a ball gag because I would look like a sex object. Seriously he's also prude like Sakura. I turned to look towards the door even though I couldn't see. There were sounds coming from it or at least from that direction.

"_I knew this jutsu would work. Their personalities are switched already,"_ someone whispered.

"_Yes. Just look at Naruto. He's sounding just like Sakura," _whispered someone else.

A jutsu that switches peoples personalities. I've never heard of such one. But maybe Orochimaru might have known of it. It has to be a forbidden jutsu. But why would they use it? And who is the caster?

"_And they don't even know their personalities are being switched," _they said. _"Should we do the jutsu on the Uchiha?"_

"_No that's not a wise idea; let's just leave him out of this and just continue on with our plans,"_ they said.

Great I'm captured by the village and also in danger by these idiots who like to switch people's personalities. Can things get any worse?

"_What do you think guys?" CupcakeGirlyGirl Konoha _


End file.
